


Take My Hand

by JavVarrenWolf



Series: Take My Hand [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse mentioned in memories, All of Overwatch is here, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No omnics everyone human, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively mute, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmates found through physical contact, Winston also human, and reactions a little, fear of touch, healing fic, more tags to come, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavVarrenWolf/pseuds/JavVarrenWolf
Summary: 'I heard it all the time...You will change your mind when you find them. They are made for you and you for them. Everything happens to make you who your soulmate needs. Only who could need someone as broken as me? Better to save them the pain. At least that is what I thought, but now maybe not. Maybe it is safe to hope, only time will tell.' Jacy has spent 13 years hearing that no one would want them and only six months that anyone would be lucky. At sixteen, the chances of finding her soulmate are slim, and even more so since she doesn't let anyone touch her. As she heals from the years of abuse she suffered, she may just open up to the idea that her soulmate does want her.*This is primarily a healing fic, not a soulmate fic. The soulmate part is as this deals with healing in a world where the pressure to be with the one, or anyone, is greater than even in our current world*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This is primarily a healing fic, not a soulmate fic. The soulmate part is as this deals with healing in a world where the pressure to be with the one, or anyone, is greater than even in our current world*  
> That is not to say that this is only about healing. It is about bonds and how they can define us, and how are past and present affect us everyday. It is also to show that sometimes what people believe is best for the one that is healing is not what is always best. Please keep this in mind. Also first fanfic so please leave constructive criticism. If you don't like it, either give a reason or just don't read it.  
> Also big thanks to darkphoenix845 and Rhy for helping to beta this, and also being somewhat of a sounding board, just like all my friends and coworkers

Jacy POV

It was our first day at our new school. As much as my sisters tried to say that they didn’t mind moving I still felt bad that they had to move for me. Our dad was solidly built, with buzzed hair. He wore black business suits, with white button up shirts all the time for work. He worked for a private security firm that when the other kids at our old school found out what I had gone through and started to tease me transferred him to this location that was part of a United Nations movement to bring its countries closer and now the town was full of so many nationalities it was awesome to come here.

I went down to the kitchen to see my sisters, Sango and Thea, in there. Thea was making breakfast as Sango poured orange juice and milk for everyone. I got the plates down and they both said good morning. “Morn. Excited?” I asked, as I didn’t feel like talking too much today due to nerves. 

“A little, who knows I may find my soulmates here,” Sango gushed, and I hide my clenched my fists so I wouldn’t say or sign anything to discourage her. Lily joined us and we ate quickly before going to get dressed. 

Looking in the mirror, I realized just how far along I had come. I was of mixed descent, we don’t know what nationalities I was though, and stood at 6’. I had black hair that was growing out from being buzzed, at this point it was about two maybe three inches long. I had blue-gray eyes, but a slightly paler Native American skin tone, which is how we knew that I was definitely of mixed descent. I had scars that littered my back from my previous “home”. I was also officially up to 140 pounds after being down at 100 pounds, and needing to be on a special diet to get my weight back into a healthy range. When we reconvened at the door to get into Bastion’s, er dad’s, car, we were all dressed and ready for school.

Sango wore a pair of bootcut dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt, and a gray sweatshirt. She was tying her pair of black sneakers with toxic green accents as I walked up.

Thea was chilling by the door looking as if she wanted to go back to sleep while wearing a pair for purple skinny jeans, a black zip-up that was so massive on her that it reached mid-thigh and the sleeves were rolled up so many times she had massive cuffs, a pair of worn grey converse and a grey vee neck tee rounded out her look. 

Lily had on loose light blue jeans, a baggy blue tye-dyed tee, and a black zip-up hoody that was a size too big. She wore black sneakers with pink accents to finish off her outfit. She at least acknowledge me when I walked up, so I smiled back even through my nerves. 

I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a heather grey long sleeve with the sleeves long enough to fully cover my hands, and a pair of worn black converse. I fiddled with the keys to the car from the little table by the door.

Bastion joined us, dressed in his typical suit for work, and I tossed him the keys. He was the only one taller than me. We all looked somewhat similar, but still different enough that it would definitely be interesting to hear the theories that the school came up with, if they didn’t already know we were all adopted. 

Sango and Thea both stood at five foot and had massive buns on their heads, but that was were the similarities ended. Sango was of Japanese descent, and had black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and dimples when she smiled. Thea, on the other hand, was of Greek descent, and had emerald green dyed hair, purple eyes, pale skin, a splash of freckles across her nose, and so many piercings. She had a nose ring in her right nostril, a septum, an industrial bar, snake bites that were currently loops, an eyebrow bar in her left one, two studs in each lobe, and a tongue piercing. Sango weighed 110 pounds, and Thea weighed 102 pounds.

Lily, who was Thea’s twin, stood at 5’5” and had black hair in gentle waves down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She had a splash of freckles across her nose and purple eyes like Thea; however, that is were the similarities ended. Lily had sunkissed skin from being outside, and the only piercings were two small loops in each ear lobe. She weighed 123 pounds as of yesterday when we all got weighed by the schools nurse, Ana, for our files. 

The ride to school was filled with my sisters chatter in the back of the black SUV, Bastion owned. I got to sit upfront because of my long legs. We got to the school and all of us got out and headed toward the office to officially get our new schedules. Yesterday, I didn’t have any of my sisters in any of my classes and I about had a breakdown, because I was terrified that I would do something wrong and my sisters wouldn’t be able to fix it. That or I would just not be good enough, or no one would understand me, or well anything really so they had to remake our schedules.

The secretary, Mrs. Hinzman, smiled at us and handed us the new schedules. We quickly circled up and looked to see who had what class. We all had study hall first period, and the school was small enough to only have one lunch period during fifth period. Thea and I had the same schedule, Sango was only in our Russian class as she was only a sophomore and the rest of us were juniors. So our schedules were as follows:  
Sango: Study hall, History 10, Trig, English 10, Lunch, Russian, Gym, Chem, and Dance.  
Lily: Study hall, English 11, History 11, Calc, Lunch, Spanish, Gym, Physics, Woodshop  
Thea and I: Study hall. English 11, Calc, History 11, Lunch, Russian, Theatre, Physics, Gym.

“Our dad said that so we could avoid having to take the bus we could, or really, should join some after school activities how would we do that?” Lily asked. 

“Oh that’s easy, just go through this list and put your names down if it only lasts for a certain season it will have that season marked on it so you can join multiple,” she smiled some more and passed us the sheet.

Sango found the Marching Band for during the fall and spring, and concert band for during the winter. Lily chose Yearbook, which was year round, and Thea took Photography, also year round. I wanted something that wouldn’t require much talking or possible contact, so looking through the list, I found cross-country for the the fall, track and field for the spring, and was thinking I wouldn’t find anything when at the end of the list I found fencing, so I quickly chose that as well. We turned them in and she quickly input the information into the computer and told us she would send emails out to the coordinators of the groups, or teams. 

“The only thing I have to say is that your translator is running late, but she should be here by second period,” she sighed, and we can tell that this was a problem that she faced a lot.

“Since it is only needed for what Jacy wants to say, rather than what is being said to her, if you want we can just translate for Jacy when she feels like answer,” Thea offered.

“We can’t ask you to do that,” Mrs. Hinzman argued.

I quickly signed, ‘I don’t like answering questions very much though and if someone was just standing there staring at me waiting for me to answer I would be very uncomfortable.’

Lily translated for Mrs. Hinzman, and she said that she would talk it over with the school board, but for today I would need to have the translator following me around, when she got in. We agreed and went to our first class which was all in the same room. We got there and our teacher, Mr. Valsamis, told us the rules, “Quiet talking is allowed, no rough housing, and respect each other. Also just sit wherever.” He then went back to his book and we went to a group of desks in the corner farthest from the door.

Suddenly a girl about my age came up to us. Her hair was brown and looked wind blown, or just bedhead. Her eyes were a warm brown and set over a splash of freckles. She was wearing a pilot’s jacket, blue skinny jeans, a white tee, and white crocs. “Hi, I’m Lena Oxton. You all are new here, and you can sit with my friends at lunch if you want to not just sit by yourselves, or if you already have friends that’s fine too…”

“Breathe, Lena. I’m Thea and these are my sister Lily, Sango, and Jacy.” The others shook her hand but I just offered a small wave. She looked stunned for a second but let it go.

“How many friends you got?” Lily questioned.

“Including me, there will be 20 of us. Why?”

“Its…” Lily started, so I tapped her shoulder and sent her a thumbs up. “But…” I just gave her a look saying, shut-up-it's-fine. She sighed but told Lena we would be there.

“Jacy are you mute? If you don’t want to answer that is fine, and I am sorry if I offended you. I don’t mean anything by it. I am just curious, please don’t be mad.”

I started shaking while smiling, which is my version of a laugh, and my sisters joined me. “Jacy has the ability to speak, but is so uncomfortable doing so that sign language is the easiest and best means for her to communicate 99.9% of the time. Even then half the time she just uses facial expression, body language, and basic hand gestures to answer,” Sango answered once we calmed down.

“She is the boss at charades though,” Thea commented, which just made us all laugh some more.

We laughed and joked for about fifteen more minutes and then class was done. We all went to our next classes of the day with plans to meet back up for lunch. The rest of the morning went by and not once did they make us introduce ourselves. I think it was to not draw attention to the translator but I mean she is following me around, though I have yet to need her services once. 

We made it to lunch and went up to get our food. It was pizza day, but it did not look all that interesting. We made it through the line with Sango in front then Thea then me and finally Lily. We scanned for Lena, and by we I mean me since everyone else was so much shorter. I spotted them and waved for the others to follow me.

We got there and Lena jumped up and dove to hug me so I snagged Thea’s tray and slide left as Thea moved to catch her. “Yay! New friends! Everyone this is Jacy, Lily, Sango, and Thea. This is the gang. We have Emily, Amelié, Lúcio, Hana, Brigitte, Akande, Fareeha, Satya, Efi, Genji, Hanzo, Jesse, but we just call him by his last name McCree, Zarya …” the others were shaking everyone’s hands as they were introduced. Sango gasped interrupting Lena, and Zarya stared dumbfounded.

“Mei,” Zarya spoke up and I am guessing Mei quickly grabbed Sango’s other hand. “Our soulmate.”

They were staring amazed at Sango and she was gazing back. “I am free this Friday if you two wanna go on a date?” They both nodded and I shrunk more into myself, but no one noticed this as they were all smiling at Sango, Zarya, and Mei.

“Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but we need to finish introducing everyone else,” Emily smiled, and the others groaned at the pun as I just face palmed. “Anyway to continue to off from where Lena stopped, we then have Moira, Angela, Jack, and Gabriel, or Gabe. Olivia, or Sombra as she prefers to be called, is out sick.”

Thea froze upon shaking Jack’s hand and Gabe grabbed her wrist. “You free as well on…” Jack started.

“Nope, and I don’t know when I will be. I have just moved here, and have to get into the groove of this school. I am joining the photography club, and I just have a lot going on right now, so I will get back to you on when I am available for a date.” Thea then moved to sit down and motioned for me to sit next to her. Lily sat on the other side as Sango sat across from us and between Zarya and Mei.

“So, how do you plan to find your soulmate without touching anyone?” Genji asked, leaning around Lily to ask.

I just shrugged, because whenever I would sign that I did not want to find them, people reacted poorly. I mean they couldn’t want someone like me so I was saving them the pain, and... I was snapped from my thoughts by Thea shoving the slice of pizza into my lips since my mouth was closed. I didn’t even grab the slice though just opened my mouth and took a bite.

“Do you talk at all?” Lúcio asked.

“She can talk, but she prefers not to,” Lena answered looking proud of herself for being able to answer that. “I explained that right, right?” I nodded and shot her a big smile.

“So who are all soulmates here?” Sango asked. She wanted me to get comfortable about soulmates and specifically finding mine so she pushed the idea of soulmates being a good thing fairly hard.

“Fareeha and Satya; you three; Thea, Jack, and Gabe; Jesse and Hanzo; Lena, Emily, and Amelié; and Brigitte and Hana,” Angela answered.

“The rest of us are waiting to find ours. I particularly hope that it is not someone from this school. They need to be brilliant, and everyone here is so idiotic and morally obligated that it is sickening,” Moira added.

‘Someone is super salty. Who pissed in her coffee?’ I signed, to my sisters.

“No one that I know of. Did you see anything?” she asked, and I froze, my breath quickening.

Shit I just pissed off a possible friend. What will happen now? We just made friends and this is bad. I ranted in my mind only to see a hand cross my field of vision.

Looking up, I saw that I had been spun around and Amelié was crouched on the ground in front of me. Her hand as moving up to her chest palm up, and then her hand would flip so it was palm down and move back down to her waist. I focused on her hand and then realized that as it was going up she was inhaling and as it moved down she was exhaling. I started to try and match my breathing to hers and it actually started to work.

“There you go, mon caneton, breathe with me,” she spoke low and soft. When I offered her a shaky smile, she gave a graceful, yet small, one back. “Don’t worry, only Moira, Satya, Hana, and I know sign. It was nice to see someone with the guts to say something back to Moira.”

“It was refreshing, I won’t lie,” Moira offered. I smiled a small smile, but at least it was no longer shaky.

“So anyone in theatre?” Thea asked.

“Gabe and I both are,” Moira answered. “Why?”

“What are we doing right now? I mean we are a month into the school year, so there has to be something we can do to catch up.”

“Right now, just working on picking the fall play. We?” Gabe asked.

“Jacy and I are both in theatre, and just so you all know Jacy can talk just fine as a character,” Thea argued when people went to open their mouths.

‘What are the options?’ I signed to Moira.

“Romeo and Juliet and Peter Pan.”

‘Can one be added to the running?’

“If you have a second person that agrees why?”

‘I was thinking why not do modern adaptation of Much Ado About Nothing.’

“That would be interesting. She offered up a modern adaptation of Much Ado About Nothing,” Moira translated for Gabe. “I will second it as it is not something that is done a lot.”

I smiled and we finished eating. I listened as the others talked but didn’t even sign anymore as I had reached my limit for communication. Thea basically ignored Jack and Gabe, as Sango curled up under Zarya’s arm and held Mei’s hand. The bell rang and I quickly gathered my tray and my sisters and darted to the trash cans. Dumping everything, I placed the trays at the collection point, and waited for Sango and Thea.

“Mei’s in our Russian class,” Thea offered, as I gave a small wave and fell into step behind them. Thea dropped back to walk with me, but I still felt like a hundred eyes were on me. 

I was silent and looking down so Thea just walked next to me. We went through the day, and during theatre when I was still not up to communicating, Thea offered up my suggestion. When we all voted ‘Much Ado About Nothing’ was the last one on the list, and more than half the class voted on it so I didn’t even need to vote. The teacher pulled me aside before class let out to ask about my talking, and Thea luckily was able to explain everything to her and why I was at this point so reluctant to communicate.

When we finally got through the day and went to our sports I found that Lena was also a runner. She ran with me and kept up commentary so that I would be able to look like everything was fine. I smiled at her and waved goodbye as I got in dad’s SUV. I just stared out the window though, so he didn’t ask me how school had gone.

My sisters and I all went into my room as it was the farthest from the living room, so Bastion wouldn’t overhear us.

“Sango, how could you plan a date right now?” Lily started. As we all took seats on my bed. Lily was next to Sango and at the foot of the bed, while Thea and I were at the head of the bed, with Sango across from me.

“I finally found my soulmates and you want me to wait?” she asked, forcing herself not to yell for me.

“What if they hurt you? What if you get hurt by someone else? You’re gonna forget…” I started to ramble quietly and she went wide eyed.

“Jacy no. They won’t hurt me, because you would stop them, and we can all make sure that no one else gets the chance to hurt us. I am not gonna forget you or my other sisters. I was just super excited and forgot about how it may seem. I am sorry, and if you need me to reschedule I can,” she offered, but grimaced towards the end.

As much as I wanted to ask her to cancel, I couldn’t do that to her. Since we had met at the age of ten and nine, all she wanted was to find her soulmates. “Its okay,” I offered instead and got a big smile in return, and she opened her arms to offer a hug. I leaned over so she could hug me, but pulled back shortly after.

We all completed what little homework we had, and the others gushed about their activities, and our new group of friends. That night I went to bed wondering if my soulmate would ever be able to forgive me for doubting them so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is primarily a healing fic, not a soulmate fic. The soulmate part is as this deals with healing in a world where the pressure to be with the one, or anyone, is greater than even in our current world*  
> That is not to say that this is only about healing. It is about bonds and how they can define us, and how are past and present affect us everyday. It is also to show that sometimes what people believe is best for the one that is healing is not what is always best. Please keep this in mind. Also first fanfic so please leave constructive criticism. If you don't like it, either give a reason or just don't read it.  
> Also big thanks to darkphoenix845 and Rhy for helping to beta this, and also being somewhat of a sounding board, just like all my friends and coworkers
> 
> Also unless stated otherwise the story will be only from Jacy's POV

I got up the next day, and felt horrible. There is no way that they will want to stay friends with us after that, and my sisters will end up being with their soulmates, and… “Jacy hurry up, dad made quiche!” Lily yelled, and I launched up. Quiche was one of the first meals I had with this family even before I was adopted and thus it was one of my favorites. 

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs wearing my typical pjs of a pair of men’s lounge pants and a baggy tee. The others were dressed already. I sat down and we all dug in. “Leaving?”

“About half an hour. How is everyone holding up?”

“I found my soulmates and we have a date Friday!”

“I found mine and told them I needed time, and they respected that.”

“I actually talked to someone outside the family,” Lily commented, and Bastion congratulated her on overcoming some of her shyness.

“Panicked,” I mumbled.

“It was actually impressive what happened after,” Lily commented. “So Jacy panics due to the fact that a person Jacy signed a joke about also spoke sign. Thea goes to get a water bottle out of her bag, and our new friend, Amelié, has in the meantime launched out of her seat. She came around the table and spun Jacy’s chair around to face only her. Then crouching down and using a soothing voice calms Jacy down. Thea warned her not to touch Jacy when she went to put Jacy’s hand over her heart so she just started moving her hand up with the palm up on inhales and down with the palm down on exhales. Jacy calmed completely, and when others tried to get Jacy to interact after that she told them to back off.” I was stunned to learn this.

“What?”

“Yeah we found some great friends and if we get there early they will be waiting in the parking lot around their cars, trucks, and van. If we want,” Thea commented. I nodded and ran upstairs to quickly get changed. As soon as I was dressed I bolted back downstairs actually sliding down the banister and shoved my feet into my shoes. The others laughed as we piled into the car.

We got to the school, and I waved bye to Bastion, as the others said bye. “Jacy,” he started and I turned around. “We will always be by your side. No matter what, you are family now.”

I smiled, ‘Thank-you, dad.’ He looked shocked at the dad symbol as I was still getting used to that being something I could call him after six years of calling him Bastion.

I jogged over to the group as Thea and them were already there. ‘Hello, Jacy.’ Moira signed, finger spelling my name out.

‘I do not mind you talking, if you want to. I obviously will not be.’ 

‘It helps those of us that know able to practice though,’ Satya argued.

‘Who am I to argue with that logic,’ I smirked, gaining laughs from the others.

“Jacy, I am sorry again about being late. Now that we have a moment to talk; my name is Mary Joy. You can call me Mrs. Joy.” The translator said as she finger spelled her last name for me so that I would know how to spell it. I just waved in response.

“So we were planning on having a BBQ at my place this weekend, and my parents said I could invite everyone. So who wants to go? Also this does include you four if you want to go,” Brigitte cut in.

Everyone quickly agreed and when I smiled, Sango answered that we would be there as well. “So Jacy how about we get to class so I can introduce myself to the teacher that I missed yesterday.”

I shrugged, and moved to follow. Only Lena, and my sisters joined, “We got class there too, luv,” Lena smiled, and we quickly made our way to class as the halls were starting to fill. Like usual I walked closest to the wall or between Thea and Lily as Sango led. This time though Lena walked backwards next to Sango, and the translator walked between Lily and I. Yesterday, when she had gotten here it was Lily on one side, Thea in front, and the translator on the other side. Like usual I went silent while she was around.

By the time lunch rolled around she was getting annoyed. “You will be fine during lunch right?” I nodded and she waved goodbye and left to go wherever teachers went to eat their lunches. 

“So now that the shadow is gone, how long do you think it takes before she gets that you don’t want a translator?” Thea asked, and I shrugged,

“My bets on the end of the week,” Angela commented as she came up behind us. Spinning around, I stared wide eyed at her. “Sorry,” she giggled.

‘If you were you would not be laughing,’ I signed with an exaggerated pout. Thea translated through her giggles.

“But it was cute,” she commented and I went red. I turned back to face the cafeteria and fast walked to the food court line. 

“Jacy’s not used to compliments,” I heard Sango explain, as they sped up to keep pace.

“Well it is true,” she stated. We got our lunches and I paid with money Bas-dad gave me for everyone. “Come on, before they take all the good seats?”

‘There are bad seats?’ I signed.

“Only if you wanna be able to talk to certain people without needing to almost yell,” she smiled in answer, after Sango translated. “Lily, you don’t talk much either do you?”

“I don’t really like meeting new people, just give me a bit,” she mumbled, looking away. As we all sat down at the table. Sango was again with Zarya and Mei, but Zarya was in the middle. Thea purposely sat us at the end away from Jack and Gabe, and ironically also Sango. Angela sat down on the other side of Thea, and Lily was on my other side. Amelié was sitting between Lena and Emily across from me, and Moira was next to Emily. Satya was on the end and next to Lily with Fareeha across from her. The others were on the other end.

“Let me know anyway we can make it easier for you okay?” Angela offered, with another smile.

‘You smile a lot. It is beautiful.’ I went wide eyed realizing what I just signed. ‘Do NOT translate that last part.’

“You smile a lot, and are very kind. Jacy freaked out thinking that you may not like to be complimented or something, not sure. She signed a little too fast for me.” Hana translated as she joined the table and sat next to Lena. 

‘Sorry,’ I started only for her to cut me off saying it was no big deal.

We laughed and joked all of lunch, and we spent the rest of the day with me in a great mood. Theatre was interesting, because the teacher confirmed that we would be doing ‘Much Ado About Nothing’ and that the roles would be decided that Friday. We got to practice for the rest of the week. I ignored my translator and just looked through to find who I wanted to be. I ended up choosing Beatrice to try out for and Thea chose Benedick. Let’s hope we get the roles.

The rest of the day went quickly, and it turns out that Lena and Genji were both on the cross-country team. I was surprised at the fact that Genji seemed to flirt with everyone. “He hasn’t found his soulmate yet, and since he likes anyone with a pulse basically, well he is a playboy. He makes sure they know it is only sex, but yeah.”

I wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but as long as he kept the flirting towards me at a minimum we could be cool. The only problem is now I was unsure of how to interact with him, so I kinda just stiffened up the couple times he came near.

We finally got home and Sango brought up the BBQ. Dad looked at me and I nodded. He agreed to drive us over, but we needed to learn when it started tomorrow. We all sat in the living room doing homework, and B-dad even ordered us pizza and we all just gathered around to watch a movie. We ended up watching Lilo and Stitch, which was Thea and my favorite.

The next day, I got dressed, and went down to eat breakfast. “Hey, just pancakes today, kid.”

“Thanks, Ba-Dad. Sorry, soon,” I started.

“If you never get it that is ok. The fact that you are trying means more than you know,” he smiled. I have a meeting with all the teachers on Friday so I will be staying at the school to talk to them.”

“Why?” Thea asked walking in.

“Something about them needing to know what classes you all took before, and they already met with the other parents before the school year, or within the first month. They do this every year to stay on top of how the students are doing, and if anything major happened over vacation they should be aware of. Such as, a death in the family, or any new medical needs.”

“Ah, ok,” Thea sighed. We got to school and hung out with the others, and apparently my translator decided that she would not be needed till second period and would be showing up then. At least that is what Mr. Valsamis said. 

Today was almost the same as yesterday, only the change happened at lunch. We were all sitting down when they told us that Sombra was feeling better and was back today. We shrugged, but like usual I didn’t talk much unless I was directly talked to. Since I had seemed to shrink a little when they mentioned Sombra, they left me alone more but assured me she was cool.

A hispanic girl that had a smirk came over and introduced herself as Sombra. When she held out her hand to me, I just waved. “No handshake?”

I shook my head looking down, and she just shrugged. “No problema.” She shook Thea’s hand as Thea told her both our names. “So you are the one that told them to wait?” She gestured Jack and Gabe, only this time sitting on this end, but Brigitte was between Thea and them. 

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” Thea seemed to bristle.

“Nah, it is nice to see you already putting them in their places,” she smirked.

I started to feel a tightness in my chest. “I am solely not able to be in a relationship right now that is all no one is above the others here,” Thea argued, glaring at Sombra as Amelié passed me a water bottle.

“Drink slowly,” she whispered. “Sombra leave it,” she ordered. Sombra shrugged and shook Sango’s hand, and then she held out her hand to Lily.

“Lily,” Lily muttered taking her hand. Only they both froze and Lily just stopped doing anything. 

“You are my…”

“Can we get to know each other before we do anything more than friends,” Lily asked, and Sombra nodded. I was at this point on the verge of losing my composure.

I listened to the conversations around me but didn’t have any input. Moira mentioned that her pet sitter had to bail and if she was gonna be at the BBQ the whole time she would need to bring them. Brigitte said that was fine as long as Liam didn’t cause any issues with her younger siblings.

“When does it start?”

“Everyone usually shows up around ten or eleven in the morning and then we leave whenever we get bored of all hanging out, or we get tired. Usually when we get tired,” Lúcio answered leaning around Moira, who was sitting next to me, to be closer to me. I nodded and smiled.

I fought a panic attack for the rest of the day and made it through the rest of lunch. Gabe tried to convince Thea to be Hero as he was planning to go for the role of Claudio, and Moira decided to practice for the role of Don Pedro. After school was when it got interesting.

We were waiting for dad to pick us up when we saw Sombra talking to someone girl. The girl just smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. Sombra then saw us standing there and wandered over. “Lily, before you get mad, she is my ex. We were together with the understanding that when we met our soulmates we would split. I was telling her and she was just saying bye, and showing that she wasn’t mad.”

“Jacy is the one that would take you out if you had actually been doing anything to hurt me,” Lily commented. “She is very protective of friends and family. In fact, that is like the only time she can handle contact is when she is protecting someone. Though usually it is pranks, contact comes in when they are being physically threatening,” she rambled because of being nervous. Only I was getting worse with all this being said. Bastion pulled up and with how tight my chest was I bolted to the car and almost took out McCree as I jumped in slamming the door shut. I curled up and put my head between my knees.

I heard my door open as all the sudden there was a soft looking, black, stuffed horse in my vision. I looked to the side and saw Efi. She smiled and shoved the horse towards me some more. I took it and feeling how soft it was, I quickly clutched it to my chest. I curled around the horse now, and barely started to pay attention to the rest of the world.

I heard Bastion mentioning to someone that I didn’t have an emotional support animal because I was scared of dogs. A cat didn’t work either as I was horrified of the idea of it bringing me a dead bird or mouse or anything really. Thus even if the cat wouldn’t, I was still nervous around cats. I was partially aware of the world enough to know that I was being allowed to keep the horse until tomorrow and I could keep it longer if need be. 

I started to just block everything out at this point. I got home and upon realizing I was there I went to my bedroom, shut the door, and still cradling the horse I laid on my bed.

I don’t remember falling asleep, but I woke up in my bed to my alarm the next morning. I stood up, and just changed my tee and hoodie. I went down stairs with the horse clenched in my hand. My entire family was there and I attempted to smile, but I know it didn’t come out right.

“What’s still wrong?” Sango asked.

“Jacy, I am so sorry. I was nervous and not thinking. I told Sombra to not tell anyone, and she promised not to.”

“Think freak?” I mumble.

“Then they aren’t worth our time. Also if they try to think they can have you do anything or if they try to bring it up we got your back. Also Amelié and Moira were both staring after you looking extremely worried. Pretty sure you still have friends. Though Amelié may have claimed you as her child friend. Kinda like how some people have a more protective relationship with others. Thus since she is protective of you she is your mama friend,” Thea rambled to give me time to compose myself.

I nodded and quietly ate the scrambled eggs in front of me. Getting in the car, we got to the school, and joined up with the others. I gave a shaky smile and then just leaned stood there silently watching everyone else. My translator was coming late again but I didn’t care. I just wanted to crawl back into bed. 

I ignored the world till lunch. Sombra asked to talk to me. I nodded and followed her away with Thea coming with. “I promise you that I will not tell anyone anything that I may have learned. I also don’t think you are just gonna attack randomly if that is what you were worried about. I will do everything I can to make sure both your sisters and yourself are safe. I promise this because as an orphan I know how important being part of a family can feel. I also got you the over the counter alternative to Xanax if you want some.” She offered me a pill bottle.

I backed up and waved my hands as if fending off someone. “Jacy doesn’t like to take pills after the home they were in before and some of the stuff that happened there. Thank-you for the offer though,” Thea offered, giving the bare details needed to get her to put the bottle away. 

I was slipping into old memories of being forced take numerous pain meds and almost getting addicted to them just to make it through the days at my old school. The only reason I wasn’t was that the doctor that prescribed them made sure to change up the pain meds enough that while I had been addicted over all it wasn’t to a specific type of pain med. My family helped me get through the withdrawal in the past year that I have been free.

She put it in her bag, and we joined the others around the table. I was nervous till Angela asked me to sit by her, and sitting down she passed me a tray. Lily handed one to Thea, “Don’t worry, I used the money from dad. Angela just helped carry it here.” Sango mentioned looking proud.

I smiled and everyone wanted to make sure we would still be there Saturday. We said we would and they all made light jokes and complained about school, and by the end of lunch I realized that my new friends weren’t gonna leave because I start to panic. It lifted a slight, but unknown, weight off my shoulders. As long as Saturday is not a prank then maybe I will be able to truly have friends outside of my sisters for the first time ever. I thought with a grin. Then I thought of something that really made me grin, maybe if I am able to have friends my soulmate could even find it in themselves to love me.

I was starting to feel a little better, and ended up actually talking to the others when there was an opportunity that didn’t cut off anyone else. Halfway through lunch, I remembered I had to give the horse back, so getting out of my seat I went around to hers. She spun to look at me as I got down on my one knee. Pulling it out of my bag, I handed it to her. “Did it help?” I nodded and she smiled, “Good.” 

I took a deep breathe to steel my nerves, and signaled her to lean closer. She did, and I whispered in her ear, “Thanks.” She looked stunned. 

“Your welcome,” she grinned real big.

“What makes her so special?” McCree grumbled.

“What?” Thea asked.

“Jacy talked to Efi; what makes her different from the rest of us? I mean, Amelié has done more for her panic attacks than Efi, so why does Efi get to hear her talk?”

‘She is a child, and thus I feel more comfortable talking to her than anyone else. Just like I tend to let them touch me over my clothes sooner as well.’ I signed, and Thea told him that basically I just like children more than people my own age or older. 

‘It is okay. What is important is that you are good, not how someone else feels,’ Amelié signed in response.

‘Thank-you.’ I smiled and conversation continued to flow around the table, but McCree just kept grumbling, and while everyone else told him to back off not once did Hanzo try to get him to stop and in fact just seemed to nod along to what he was saying. 

Lúcio seemed to be trying to get my attention the most and kept asking me question so I would respond in sign. 

The rest of the day went well, and Thea and I practiced our lines for the possible tryouts. The tryouts would only exist if two people wanted the same role. With a class of 20 there would be five extras, I was excited to try tomorrow as it would definitely as at this point I felt safe doing this. Well as long as I forced the thought of Sango’s impending date, and the Saturday BBQ, from my mind I was good.

When we finally got home that night we all hung out and we helped Sango pick out an outfit for the date, by we I mean Lily and Thea mostly. I watched as she tried on the outfit. It was in her more favored Harajuku style, but she wore more average clothing at school for me, for which I owed her. Her outfit consisted of a black and purple plaid skirt with purple torn leggings underneath. She had a black tee with toxic green splatter, and a black hoodie that looked to be a monster mouth eating her head with its “teeth”. I smiled and nodded that it was good when she looked at me. Nothing to do at this point but go to bed. We all went to bed and I wished like I did almost every night that one day my soulmate could find it in themselves to love someone like me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango's date and The BBQ are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is primarily a healing fic, not a soulmate fic. The soulmate part is as this deals with healing in a world where the pressure to be with the one, or anyone, is greater than even in our current world*  
> That is not to say that this is only about healing. It is about bonds and how they can define us, and how are past and present affect us everyday. It is also to show that sometimes what people believe is best for the one that is healing is not what is always best. Please keep this in mind. Also first fanfic so please leave constructive criticism. If you don't like it, either give a reason or just don't read it.  
> Also big thanks to darkphoenix845 and Rhy for helping to beta this, and also being somewhat of a sounding board, just like all my friends and coworkers  
> Just like before this is still in Jacy's POv

Getting up, I felt unease with Sango’s date being tonight and the BBQ tomorrow. Sucking in a breathe, I pushed it from my mind. I will not panic again. I told myself. I got completely ready and headed downstairs, and as I was the first one in the kitchen, it was my turn to make breakfast. I could make decent pancakes so I made chocolate chip pancakes for everyone as a nice way to start off our Friday.

The others joined me, but dad wasn’t in his usual outfit. He was wear a simple pair of blue jeans, a grey tee, and white sneakers. “Remember I have to meet with the teachers today?” he answered our confused looks. 

“Totally,” Sango answered sarcastically, getting all of us to laugh our heads off.

“Everything will be fine, don’t worry,” he whispered as he came over to help me carry the plates to the table. 

“Course,” I answered, with a smile. He smiled back and we all scarfed down breakfast.

Getting in the car, “So how are you meeting with all the teachers while we still have classes?” Thea asked. Dad then explained how he would meet with teachers that didn’t have classes during each period with a break during lunch. He joked about how he got to be in the conference/board room all day like some criminal. We all groaned and couldn’t get away from the car fast enough once he parked.

We went to join the others when Zarya started to walk over, ducking my head and counting to ten in first English then Latin, Japanese, and was starting Greek, when she got to us. “Jacy may we talk?” I froze, and wide eyed pointed at myself. “Yes, please.”

I nodded, and we moved away from the others hearing, but still in sight. “I know you are protective, and worried about Sango, and this whole soulmate business. So, if you want, I can tell you our plan for the date and then send you pictures throughout the actual date?”

Smiling, I nodded. They aren’t taking my sister from me!

“Well, our plan is picking her up at six, then dinner at the local diner, (name). After dinner going to see Chicago at the drive-in. Every other weekend they show older movies,” she answered my shocked look. “Anyway, the movie starts at eight and is about ten minutes from the dinner, so she will be home right around ten thirty, give or take five minutes.” 

I grinned and felt more calming waves. I was also slightly shocked that she even gave me all the times to everything so that I would be aware of when they should be leaving each location and everything. I quickly gave her a thumbs up and went back to the group. Zarya hugged both Mei and Sango, even lifting them both off the ground at the same time and everything.

Moira and Angela seemed to be getting into a slightly heated debate about ethical scientific testing. I didn’t want to deal with that right now so I ignored them and turned to see if Amelié, Efi, or even Lena were free to talk to. Only, Lúcio was right there and I jumped back quickly. “Hey Jacy,” he smiled.

I waved shyly back. 

“So we never really got a chance to talk. I like to DJ, what do you like to do?”

I mimmed running, and he smiled.

“Do you like music?” I nodded and he smiled, and went on a spiel about music and how it was amazing the emotions it conveyed. The bell rang, but instead of leaving to his class he just followed me to mine.

‘Where’s your class?’ I signed and Lily translated.

“Oh it's down that hall, but I can just come back. I wanna walk with you.” He was smiling but only looking towards me, so I just kinda smiled back. We got to the classroom and I quickly slipped in.

Sango spent the period gushing about her date with Mei and Zarya, and how she was so excited they remembered that she loved older musical. She got worried about how she would be able to kiss one and then the other without one thinking that she liked the other more or anything. Luckily, Lena told her to just talk to them and that communication was key in any relationship. That is the main lesson that Emily and Amelié had taught her when they started out and she had tried to keep stuff in that bugged her.

“So on a different note, do we need to bring anything to the BBQ?”

“Well, Brigitte’s family has a pool, and a bunch of little ones so be prepared to be swarmed. Food wise you don’t because they prep everything for this get together each year. Um, usually we each bring a soda we really like so that they don’t have to load up on drinks on top of food.”

“How many little ones?”

“Ah, nine including Brigitte. The youngest is about four months and then there is one that is four, six year old twins, then a nine year old, a ten year old a twelve year old and a fourteen year old.”

I perked up, I love young kids especially babies. They are so innocent and sweet, and as long as they are fed, changed, burped, and held they are happy. No extra expectations. “Jacy may spend the entire time holding that baby if she is allowed,” Sango laughed.

I just vigorously nodded my head, getting a laugh from Lena. “Yeah, they let everyone hold the baby.”

By this time the period was over, so off we went. Lunch came around, and Lúcio was still being weird. He made sure to sit next to me and kept talking to me and smiling. I didn’t know what was going on and it actually kinda made me uncomfortable. I was worried about causing issues so I made sure that no one could tell that he was making me uncomfortable which would have alerted my sisters. They always seemed able to see through my masks, but they were all busy. 

Sango and Lily were talking to their mates, and Thea was working or some homework to further ignore her own soulmates. They kept trying to encourage her to date them, but would back off when she glared or told them enough. By the time lunch ended, I was so happy I had no classes with Lúcio. I just don’t think I could take anymore of his chattering.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and we waited around the car for dad. He joined us, only his tee let us see the mark on his left forearm. It was an assault rifle with a lotus flower painted on the side. It hadn’t been fully colored this morning and now it was. “The school counselor and I are mates. We exchanged numbers and plan to get to know each other because right now is not a good time with our schedules to meet up unless it is on the weekends and that is mostly family time. Maybe next month we can have a date night,” dad sounded wistful.

‘Tomorrow we will be out of the house,’ I offered, not wanting to be in the way of my family’s happiness.

“Tomorrow is way too soon for me. I wouldn’t be able to plan anything, or even know what to plan. What if he has allergies,” dad commented. “Then I accidentally make him something with it in it and he gets sick? Nope better to wait, then I can make sure it is extra special.”

“No allergies,” a voice said behind dad, and he jumped and spun. He even squeaked which just made us laugh. “Hello girls, I am Zenyatta.” He was dressed as a monk and bowed to us so we bowed back. 

“You forgot your phone,” Zenyatta handed dad his phone and then gave us a small wave and walked away.

“Smooth dad,” Thea teased, as we all got in the car and waved goodbye to the group. Dad grumbled about the teasing which just made them do it more, but I was lost in thought.

Sango quickly went upstairs to change and ran back downstairs to ask for help with her hair and make-up. We went up but Lily and I just played Go Fish as Thea helped Sango with picking out colors to compliment her outfit. Right at six, the doorbell rang. “I’m not ready someone go down and stall them, and make sure dad isn’t embarrassing, and I need to…” she started to get all flustered.

“Sango you are ready,” Lily commented.

“But what if this outfit is too out there? I need to change,” Sango shot back.

“Jacy, this is what she needs. Take her downstairs,” Thea told me, as Sango and Lily started to argue.

“No.”

“Jacy she will only calm down to seeing them and having them not run away. You need to get her downstairs.”

“Better be right,” I mumbled. I walked over and grabbed Sango’s wrist. I pulled her out of her room and to the stairs.

“I am not going down there.”

I pointed and she still shook her head, and looking at the others they nodded so I sighed, shook my head, and threw her over my shoulder. I walked downstairs put her on her feet and then pushed her to Zarya and Mei.

They both looked stunned, but quickly recovered when they saw her face. “You look beautiful,” Zarya commented.

“Not weird?” Sango mumbled, looking at her feet.

“How can you look weird when you are being you?” Mei asked, causing Sango to blush. “You ready to go?”

Sango nodded and off they went. Zarya waved her phone at me and I sent her a shaky smile, still nervous to possibly lose my sister. I mean she has her soulmates why would she need me anymore.

I got a check in message from Zarya every thirty minutes until the movie and then it was radio silence, but Sango was also texting Lily about what does she do if one of them leans in, and other small freak outs. Thea was laughing the entire time, at both Sango nerves and a little at mine, but only because my face is so expressive. 

Ten thirty hit and they weren’t back but they had five more minutes Zarya said, and then they pulled in about two minutes later. Sango looked so happy, and Mei and Zarya gave her a kiss on each cheek at the same time. She returned the kiss to Mei’s cheek then to Zarya’s before waving goodbye to them.

“So everything work out just fine?” Dad asked.

“As long as I don’t just stop kissing one of them then they don’t care about which I kiss first. Also if Zarya, has to go for a day to a competition then that doesn’t mean I can’t kiss Mei, and the same goes for Mei’s science convention things.”

“Did they treat you right?” Dad clarified. “I do not need to think of my little girl kissing anyone.”

“Yes dad, they treated me just right.”

“Well, off to bed you all have a BBQ to go to tomorrow.” Thea and Sango groaned, but Lily and I just went up to bed.

Maybe my mate will love me and my faults anyway? I hoped the answer was yes as I fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up to someone bouncing on my bed. “Jacy get up!” 

“Lily, why?” I groaned, only to hear Sango laughing from the hallway. “Caffeine?”

“Yup!” Lily yelled. I just shook my head and got out of bed. I ushered my sisters out so that I could change. My mark was on my back and that was all I knew, and all I wanted to know. Thea knew what it looked like, because she monitored it as it deteriorated before. It was mending itself now, but it was slow progress and had been super close to just breaking previously. One day I will know what it is, but not today. 

We got ready and ate some cereal as Lily is not allowed to cook ever, and then piled in the car to get a ride over. We got there and everyone was already there, so we were quickly led outside by Brigitte’s dad. Her mom was holding a little baby boy, and he was just crying. “I’m sorry, he gotten woken from his nap, but he should calm down soon.”

‘May I hold him please?’ I signed.

“I don’t have a problem with it, but he is screaming,” she answered.

‘I don’t care,’ I smiled, and she handed me the baby. He cried for about three more minutes and then finally hushed. I just sat down in the grass and held him. My sisters all patted my shoulders and walked away to see everyone else.

“As a heads up you probably aren’t getting your baby back till we leave, or other small children steal Jacy,” Sango laughed, and I just stuck my tongue out at her. About thirty minutes later I was surrounded by Brigitte’s younger siblings.

“Hello,” the four year old one said. “I am Linus, and the twins are Astrid and Johanna; the nine year old is Melker; Ludvig is ten; finally, we have Filippa and Ingrid, they are 12 and 14. Dad calls Ingrid Lil’In because mum’s name is Ingrid too. You are holding Isak.”

‘I’m Jacy,’ I signed and when they just cocked their heads to the side I wrote my name in the ground.

“Brigitte told me you don’t talk or like physical contact, touch,” Ingrid commented, this caused the little ones to gasp and yell “What!?”

“Everything okay?” Brigitte asked coming over.

“Jacy doesn’t talk or like touch!” Linus yelled.

“No, no she doesn’t buddy.”

“But, but, but…” I tensed expecting something about finding my soulmate only to get the shock of my life, “How we supposed to play tag?”

Smiling, I started to laugh and handed Brigitte Isak. Of course, this got their attention, so I poked Johanna in the stomach and whistled. They stared shocked till Ludvig yelled, “Johanna’s it!” The game had started and I played tag with them and eventually the whole entire group started to play and even though I tensed when it was someone older than Ludvig coming towards me that was it. All 31 of us playing tag was actually really great and hard to keep track of who was it.

We all played for at least an hour as people took breaks and then came back in. By the time that we were done it was time for lunch. After lunch we played hide and seek, duck duck goose, and swam until dinner. I kept my shirt on to cover my mark, but other than a couple others doing the same thing due to easily burning most just swam in bikinis and trunks.

After a BBQ dinner, we all went inside and watched a couple movies and around ten pm dad came to get us. It was so much fun and no one made fun of my sisters and I. Lúcio made sure to sit next to me at every opportunity, but other than that it was completely calming. The following day we chilled around the house and finished up any homework for Monday.

I was excited for the first time ever to spend time with this misfit group of people that actually seemed to care about everyone else. Who knows; if I can keep up on being a good enough friend maybe I can be a good enough mate? Only time will tell if that is ever true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all would like to see the date from Sango's POV, just let me know and I will put it as a new entry into the series. The one that helped (read did) create Sango if you want this just let me know.  
> Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and even if I don't respond to each and everyone I still am very thankful (life is hectic right now and spend my Monday and Wednesday evenings the only time I have free writing chapters for you all)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an shorter chapter denoted to the sisters interacting and a way to show their bond with each other.

It was the following Saturday, and my sisters and I were all sitting around my room just talking.. I was sitting against my headboard; Thea was against my leg board. Sango was in my desk chair, and Lily was just chilling in my beanbag chair. With dad out getting groceries, I felt the freedom to talk completely and about anything with my sisters

“Hey, Jacy, you do realize that Lúcio is flirting with you right?” Lily randomly commented.

“No, he isn’t. He just being weirdly nice,” I argued. “There is no way he likes me.”

“Um, he kinda does,” Thea shot back.

“I mean, he did feel the need to walk you to all your classes,” Sango spoke up.

“He said it was because he had classes in the area and didn’t want to just walk by himself.”

“Okay, the fact that he bought your lunch two different times?” Sango fired back.

“Wednesday was because his mom gave him extra money, and Thursday was…” I trailed off remembering how that one had been very strange.

-Flashback-

I was walking up to pay and Lúcio comes darting up next to me handing the woman money for both of us, “I’m paying for her.”

‘I have money,’ I signed, only he just looked confused. I tried to hand him my money, and he backed away.

“Nope, I am paying, and you can’t stop me. You don’t have to pay me back just keep being you.” He then gave me a thumbs up and waited for me to follow to go to the table. I sat down next to Amelié. He sat across from me, so Thea could sit next to me. He didn’t look so happy that he was sitting there though.

-Flashback End-

“See flirting,” Sango smirked.

“I still think you are making something out of nothing.” I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. My sisters have been around through almost everything so they were the only ones to get to see every side of me and they all smiled when I let loose like this.

“Okay, how about the fact that he has basically only talked to you when you are around?” Thea offered up.

“Gabe and Jack want your attention; Sombra and Lily are getting to know each other. Sango, Zarya, and Mei are like in this little bubble all the time so that leaves me of the new people left to talk to. He is probably just bored from talking to the same people so much.”

“Jacy, he is learning sign language to make it so that you two don’t need a translator involved in your conversations,” Thea sighed, giving me a pointed look.

“So are Mei, Sombra, Gabe, Brigitte, Angela, and Efi. Then Zarya, Jack, Fareeha, Lena, and Emily are learning at least basics from their significant others using it so much around me.”

“Mei, Sombra, and Gabe are all connected to one of us through a soulmate bond and they all understand you are more important than them so they are learning to get closer to you as well as us. Efi thinks you are awesome because you don’t ever make fun of her and actually use words with her and she just wants you to be comfortable. Brigitte wants to be able to translate for her siblings since you are like their best friend now, and Angela is learning because she wants everyone to be comfortable. Lúcio is literally the only one that is doing it solely to communicate with just you. He even refuses to practice sign unless you are around,” Sango argued back.

“You three did too,” I mumbled.

“Yes because we wanted to be able to communicate with you as your friends and now sisters,” Sango acknowledged.

“Okay, the fact that he wanted to carry your books?”

“I don’t know okay, maybe he just wanted to be helpful,” I argued weakly, that was the one that I couldn’t really explain away.

-Flashback-

I was at my locker yesterday, switching out my first two books for the next two and Lúcio slide up to my locker. He leaned against the one to my left and signed ‘Hello, how are you?’

‘Good,’ I signed back. 

“So can I carry your books for you?” I cocked my head to the side so he would realize I was confused. “I just thought that it would be something nice to do for you. This way you can have a break from carrying your heavy books and supplies and everything.” He looked sheepish and was rubbing the back of his neck.

I pointed to my backpack that I had to put everything in, and he just looked defeated for a second, “Right, forgot about that.” He then laughed and walked with me to class, chattering away.

-Flashback End-

“Or that he has you listen to his new mixes with his headphones!” Lily basically yelled while snapping her fingers.

“I don’t have decent headphones,” I answered, while gesturing to my generic pair of earbuds.

“Honey, he is into you I promise, and we need to tell him you aren’t.” All my sisters were now nodding along with Thea’s statement, and giving me the open-your-eyes look.

“I still don’t think so, so no one is embarrassing him.” I shut down the conversation, and they all sighed, but agreed. “So when do you think dad is going to go out with Zenyatta?”

“We will drop this for now, and I am saying, about another week or so,” Sango shrugged.

“Nah, he has that weekend training thing with the company all next weekend, and weekends the best time for them so earliest would be about two weeks maybe,” Lily commented.

“We should see if dad would let us invite our friends over,” Sango rushed out looking excited. “He may allow it since between Thea and Jacy no sex would happen.”

“I just don’t want to be stuck hearing anything with our bedrooms sharing a wall,” Thea shrugged.

“I just don’t like the idea of my siblings having sex, so if I am living in the house, it is not happening.” This led to all of us laughing, and from there we started to just joke around for the rest of the day.

Sunday we talked to dad about the possibility of him dating Zenyatta. He offered to wait till we had been settled in longer, and we just waved him off. I hadn’t lost Sango so I don’t think I am going to lose dad. He smiled and we spent all of Sunday as a family watching movies. We each got to pick one. By the time the last movie ended, it was a nice relax day and it made me feel even better about dad going out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long there were a bunch of issues with my PC, but I have it and here is the next chapter. We are back to once a week updating, maybe more. Hope you all love the rest of this fanfic, and again thank-you for your patience.

We got to school monday and the group swarmed us. “We just realized that we don’t really know what you like, so we came up with a plan. Each of us is going to pick an event or whatever to take you guys to, and anyone else that likes those will come as well so that we can all get to know each other!” Lena yelled bouncing around us.

“Breathe, Lena,” Sango laughed. “When is this starting?”

“As soon as you guys allow us,” Jack answered, “and is a shooting range an okay venture with you all.”

My sisters and I nodded. I would also be fine because dad made sure to teach us how to shoot just in case anything happened. “When would you like to go?”

“How about this Friday after school?” Jack offered. Gabe, Fareeha, and McCree all agree to come along too. 

“Also guys I checked with the teacher and while she decides who does what roles and has us all practice them some more we are building the set. Her problem was that too many people tried for the same roles and not every role was filled during auditions so now she is having us read lines from every role to see which fits us best,” Gabe told us about our theatre class as we all walked into the school.

“But if we know that then we can purposely suck on roles we don’t want,” Thea commented.

“I believe her solution was to then give you the role that you sucked at the most that no one else really wants either, but hey that would just be my solution who knows what hers is,” Gabe smirked.

The rest of the week goes by quickly and the plans are set for this weekend. Friday is a shooting range led by Jack, then Saturday, Genji is taking us to some sort of party. Sunday, Moira is taking us to an older movie theater that shows anime movies in the original Japanese on Sundays. The following wednesday, Hanzo wanted to teach us archery so we were using the school’s archery club gear to learn, but that was all that was planned so far.

We got to the range and the instructor asks if we have ever been to a shooting range before. “Oh yeah, our dad works for the international security company, Wolfe Protections, so we had to learn according to him,” Thea shrugged. 

“Well so my ass is covered, here are the rules: Do NOT aim at anything but the target. Only load your gun at the station. Do NOT fire at anything other than the provided targets. Do NOT horse around, or distract other shooters. Always were all protective equipment. No food or drinks past the green line and absolutely no jostling or physical contact past the yellow line.” The green line was about twenty feet from the shooting stations and the yellow line was about ten feet. “Also once all shooters are done and turned in the rented guns may a STAFF MEMBER go get your targets.”

“Understood,” Sango smiled.

We all quickly lined up and the others quickly went to get the guns they preferred. Fareeha got a shotgun, Jack a semi automatic rifle, McCree a revolver, and Gabe took two sawed off shotguns. Thea selected a hunting rifle, and Sango took a semi automatic rifle like Jack. Lily just kinda sighed and picked a basic pistol as she didn’t care for shooting much. I selected a hunting rifle as well. We all took half our shots, and then decided to chill and snack and talk.

“So why a shooting range?” Thea asked.

“Well you see both of us want to go into the military or at least join Wolfe Protections. Fareeha too. Not sure about McCree though,” Gabe answered with a slight blush.

“I am just a regular ole cowboy.”

“Oh kay then,” Sango drawled out. “So do we change guns for the second half or just keep with the old ones?”

“We usually just keep with the old ones,” Fareeha shrugged. As a group of loud and rowdy people came in.

“Hey this range is reserved you need to go down to the next one!” Jack yelled over to them.

“Well shit sorry dude,” they all laughed and walked over. “So pretty things you here to see how the true men do it?” 

“Who is the prettiest of us?” Thea asked batting her eyelashes.

“I would have to say no offense babe, but this one right here,” the leader answered wrapping his arm around Lily.

“Lily maybe you should show them what dad taught us,” Sango smirked. Lily smiled back and walked over to her pistol and picking it up, aimed for about two seconds, and then shot the target dead center of the head. “Would you like to see the rest of what my sisters and I can do?”

They just shook their heads and wandered off down the field to the next shooting range. We finished out the day and all went to the Steak ‘n’ Shake right next door. We chilled and laughed and talked for another hour. We were in a curved booth and it went Gabe, Thea, Jack, Sango, McCree, Lily, Fareeha, and I; so, Sango and McCree were at the bend of the booth. We all laughed and joked and when I bumped into Fareeha I didn’t even flinch. I couldn’t stop smiling after that.

The following day we get ready for this party of Genji’s. I dressed up in a pair of clean jeans, and a simple black henley long sleeve. Sango wore something very similar to her date attire. Lily wore a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater dress, and Thea didn’t care so she wore a pair of sweatpants and what looked like one of my hoodies. 

“That’s mine,” I spoke up.

“And now it is mine for the night lets go,” she smirked as we all got in Genji’s car as he pulled up. We got to the party only when we thought of party we had been thinking something like the BBQ, not an under 18 club. “What’s this?”

“My cousin is having his birthday here, so come on.” 

We all looked at each other nervous and then shrugged and went in. Immediately it was too loud, there were way too many people, and the everyone was too close. I spotted Lúcio, Sombra, and Hana in the crowd. I tried to wave but accidentally brushed my bare hand along someone’s side. I started to panic, and turned tail and ran out the door. I kept running as I could kinda hear my sisters calling my name. I collided with Akande and he caught me before I hit the ground. Then he simple sat down in the parking lot and waited for my sisters to catch up and calm me down.

“You okay?”

‘Too loud and so many people and I couldn’t deal with everyone being right there and…’ I started to sign with shaking hands. Thea translated for me, and Akande just nodded.

“I’m guessing Genji drove you?” Lily nodded yes, and he stood up “Come on let’s get you all home.” He opened the door of the SUV he was leaning against and we got in. I took passenger seat like always. I just stared out the window the whole time though.

When we got back I signed thank-you and then just went up to curl into bed. I woke up the next day with a text from Moira in the group chat saying if we needed to do a raincheck we could and that Genji was no longer allowed to come to the movies with us. I smiled, but I also wanted to see one of my first friends in the group and responded that I was still up for going.

We went and they were playing Princess Mononoke, so of course, we went to see that. It was Moira, Angela, Amelié, Satya, Hanzo, Brigitte, Gabe, and Lúcio. Only thing is Lúcio tried to sit next to me only I was already in the middle seat of the very back row and had Moira on one side, and while he was trying to get around Moira and I, Satya had claimed the seat next to me. He looked ready to throw down, but the movie was starting so he sighed and moved down the line. So it went Sango, Amelié, Hanzo, Thea, Gabe, Moira, Me, Satya, Lúcio, Lily, Brigitte. Lúcio kept trying to talk to me during the movie until Lily politely told him to shut up. The rest of the night he just kinda pouted. We finished the movie and I was in a quick paced complete sign language conversation with Moira and Satya. Amelié and my sisters interjected occasionally with their own commentary and Brigitte was studying our hands and occasionally saying the corresponding words and trying to imitate, so Lily went back to help her with it.

“It would be so much easier if you just talked you know,” Lúcio said with a smile coming up next to me. “Then we wouldn’t need translators, and everyone could easily join in the conversation.”

I stopped smiling and shoved my hands in my pockets. I then went to walk ahead only to stutter step as Satya spoke up, “Or you could learn her language instead of trying to make her do something she doesn’t want or can’t do. It is almost like asking you to grow more brain cells. Simply, impossible.” She then switched to sign, “Ignore him please, he is just an ass sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Moira signed back, getting a slight smile out of me.

“He our friend,” I went to argue.

“Which is why we can call him out on his bullshit, also so are you,” Satya smiled, and I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Who is going to Archery on Wednesday?” I asked, to change the subject.

“I believe Satya and I will be there, also Jack, Emily, and Zarya,” Amelié answered.

“Fareeha mentioned going, and so did Angela, but she is going to make sure we don’t hurt ourselves,” Satya smiled.

By now we were at the cars, and Moira offered us a ride home so we didn’t have to wait for our dad. We smiled and agreed. The entire way home the conversation flowed around me and I didn’t feel excluded either.

Archery was interesting. I was decent, Thea was slightly better, and Sango was about the same as me. Lily couldn’t pull the bow back far enough to shoot the target, but she tried real hard.Sombra ended up crashing archery and was smiling and giggling at Lily’s exasperated face.

While we were there, Hanzo kept griping about Genji the entire time. We learned from Emily that this was usual. The next weekend was set up so Friday after school we went to the farm that houses Orisa, Efi’s miniature pony, and possibly got some lessons in riding ourselves. Then Saturday we saw an airplane stunt showing with Lena, and Sunday, Satya was taking us to an art gallery.

The only ones that went to the farm with us were McCree, Mei, Angela, and Hana. We ended up just getting to pet and brush the horses and ponies but it was so much fun. Orisa had all this energy too and it was adorable.

The airplane stunt showing was interesting and made even more enjoyable with Lena’s excitement. Emily and Amelié went with as did Jack, Gabe, and Fareeha. Fareeha was in second place for excitement and it was so funny to see someone that was raised as a military brat acting like a child in a candy shop.

The art gallery, had only Moira, Amelié, Emily, and Lena showing up. I was shocked about Lena till I learned that she did graffiti around town to cover up hate words and images that kids didn’t need to see. We spent about four hours there and Satya was amazed that my sisters and I never once complained. “We are used to it. Jacy has always loved art galleries and we are used to going to every new exhibit they open,” Thea teased me. I blushed bright red, and quickly made my way to the diner up the street.

I tried to get a booth for us, but the hostess wouldn’t look at me so I could hold up the fingers. “I asked how many,” she sneered as she finally looked at me. I held up nine fingers. “Well why didn’t you say so?”

“Jacy can’t talk, and you want to know what, I don’t appreciate the way you are treating my friend, let’s go somewhere else,” Moira glared. The manager came up to us at that point.

“Is there a reason they haven’t been seated yet?” the manager sighed looking at the hostess. 

“Oh no, we were just leaving. I do not appreciate your employee here sneering and glaring at my friend to answer a question, when she wouldn’t look up to see the answer. Jacy can’t talk, but after she finally say Jacy’s answer with her fingers well she proceeded to continue to sneer and ask why she didn’t just say so.”

“I sincerely apologize, please stay. Dessert is on the house, and…”

“That is more than enough I promise,” Thea interjected. After that we had a great experience and the waitress actually told us that the hostess was a problem from day one and also apologized for her as well. When I signed what I wanted so that someone could translate, the waitress didn’t wait and asked what side I wanted. I answered, and as she put her notebook away she smiled and told us that it would be out in a minute. 

“You know sign?” Moira asked.

“We all learned it, because the owner’s wife is deaf. The hostess is just a bitch,” she smiled again. “Also no it is not a requirement, they treat us so well here that it was just something we did to be able to show our appreciation better.”

 

I smiled, and we all relaxed. So the rest of night we all joked back and forth with someone translating for Emily and Lena. The best part was that we all just chilled and spent at least another two hours there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot with the last chapter but thanks again to Rhy for being an amazing beta even with the hiatus I had to take

The following Monday before school everyone finalized their days and some their plans. “So let me get this straight: this friday is Mei with a visit to the Science Center, then Saturday is a History Museum with Emily, and Sunday is an arcade with Hana. Next week we have Fareeha taking us to the Aircraft Museum on Friday, and Saturday Zarya has a surprise, and Sunday Amelié is taking us to a ballet of Swan Lake. The following Thursday McCree is taking us to a Rodeo, then Friday Angela is taking us to visit at the children’s hospital if we are okay with it, and Saturday Sombra got us tickets to a Tech Expo, and Sunday Gabe has a surprise. Then the last weekend is Akande on Friday still unsure of what he is doing, Lúcio is taking us to a music festival on that Saturday, and Brigitte has a surprise on Sunday for us?” Sango asked as she ticked off the days with her fingers.

“Basically so be ready for the coming month,” Lena grinned as we groaned.

This weekend went off with no hitches. Angela, Moira, Satya, and Emily joined us for the science center, and in Mei, Angela, Moira, Satya, and Gabe joined us for the history museum. Jack, Lúcio, Genji, and Sombra joined us at the arcade. The following weekend started off great. Lena, Amelié, Emily, and Brigitte joined us at the aircraft museum. Then Saturday happened, and that was an adventure.

We all got into the extended cab, pickup truck, that Zarya pulled up in. Akande was meeting us there with Genji, Jack, and Gabe. We pulled up to a stadium and went inside only to see a cage in the center surrounded by seats. I was already uncomfortable when we caught up to the others at our seats. Then the lights went out and they announced the two fighters. I froze and completely stopped breathing. I felt someone pick me up but I had no idea what was going on. I couldn’t even fight them off. I was back at his side waiting to be called into the ring.

“-cy, Jacy, Jacy come one please. Look at me, honeybun, look at me.” I looked and Thea was there. 

“No, you need to run, he can’t have you too. Where are the others?” I whispered to her.

“They are right here. Sango is right behind me and Lily is to your right. Gabe is holding you. Do you remember Gabe?”

“I can’t see Sango,” I whispered, and Thea moved her head enough to let me see Sango and it looked like she was yelling at Zarya. “Gabe is nice, so is Jack. You should go out with them,” I shot back switching to sign now that I remembered what was going on.

“But…”

“Gabe carried me out right? Jack is over there keeping security away, and Gabe is letting me stay leaning against him because I don’t have the energy to move. Akande is making sure Zarya and Sango stay calm kinda. Also never once in the time we have been here has either of them pushed you to be with them sooner, neither has looked down on the fact that you have time for these events but not for them. And they also are going to the ones they want and not all of them to spend time with you, so that we can still get to know them. The only downside is they like watching fighting matches.”

“Fine,” she sighed.

“Actually, we came because Akande makes you uncomfortable, and the crowd was possibly a problem so that we could make sure you had space. This is not really our cup of tea,” Gabe interjected. “I actually only caught the last part the rest was still to fast so don’t worry about that.”

I smiled at him as I finally got the energy to stand. “Even better.”

I went towards Sango and Zarya and caught the end of the argument. “Our dad will be here in ten minutes. Once he is we are leaving and you will not talk to me, touch me, or anything until not this coming Monday but the following one.”

“What?! But Sango please.”

“No, you hurt my sister and that I cannot stand by and do nothing about. You may be my soulmate, but she is my sister and she wins everytime.”

“That is a long time for a mistake,” I cut in.

“She…”

“Didn’t know which is exactly what we wanted.”

“Fine, this wednesday your punishment will end since it was an accident. But maybe next time ask, like Angela did about the hospital and Jack did about the shooting range. I mean Genji even did, only we misunderstood his meaning of party,” Sango relented and then went off to sit by the door until dad got there. Zarya slumped were she stood, and in the group chat Sango messaged that Zarya was in the dog house and all that entailed with her but that Mei was not so they could cuddle and shit still after Mei asked if she was in trouble as well.

The next day was very relaxed it was just Amelié, Moira, and Angela, and went very well. I was interesting to me but bored Lily and Sango to the point they fell asleep. Thea was interested but not her like usual thing.

The next week was tense till Wednesday at which point Zarya just hugged and cuddled Sango and kept apologizing to us all day until Thea shoved some food in her mouth and told her to shut it. That Thursday saw only McCree, Efi, and us at the rodeo from the group and to be honest only Lily was into it. So we ate all the food we could and let those two gush about the activities and skills and everything there. 

The hospital visit only drew in Moira and that was more for the science aspect of the stuff we could see on the way to the kids, and Efi who wanted to see other kids and brighten their days as best she could. We mostly read stories and played with play-doh. The Tech Expo was fun, but again only Lily was interested in us sisters though more of the group showed up to this. We had Genji, Satya, Mei, Moira, Angela, Lena, and Emily. 

Then Sunday since it was a surprise the only people in the group that showed up were Moira, Amelié, Angela, and Jack. We got in the van that Gabe had rented to drive all of us and ended up at a Renaissance fair. This got all of our attention as we all loved Ren. Fairs and we all had a blast for the entire day. In fact, Gabe also helped us each get an outfit that complimented us and our styles. I had black knee high boots, cream leggings, and a forest green undertunic with a black doublet on. Thea got an emerald green classical dress, while Lily got a purple one. Sango got a tavern wenches outfit in black and cream colors. 

We ended the day having so much fun and agreeing to go back as a group next year. We were excited and slightly nervous to see what the last weekend would be like at this point. Turns out that Akande was originally thinking about a boxing match, but wanted to clear that it would be ok and when he learned that it wouldn’t and would cause the same reaction in me, he changed it to a simple trip to the zoo when Lily cleared that that wouldn’t trigger anything.

The only ones to join us on the trip to the zoo were Efi, Sombra, Satya, and Brigitte. The others just weren’t interested and honestly, only Sango and Lily were really interested in it in the first place.  
Lúcio took us to a music festival only he stuck to me like glue. Also Satya, Fareeha, Gabe, Jack, Genji, Hana, Moira, Emily, Amelié, Sombra, Efi, and Akande all showed up. This also made him upset because I just used sign to communicate with people and he kept trying to get me to talk to him. Gabe and Jack basically started to act like a set of dad’s and force him to back off. It was an interesting balance and the last thing I remember is falling asleep leaning on Gabe, with Efi curled in my lap, after he plunked down right behind me when I first started to nod off.

Brigitte double checked that we weren’t allergic to anything, and we answered that I was allergic to honey and Thea flowers, but other than that no. She sighed and took us to a cat cafe where we met up with Efi, Angela, and Hana. It was fun and I didn’t want to leave the all black cat Midnight there when we left. We all joked about it as we left for the day and got ready for school. 

These are my friends and they all are there for me and not once do they make me feel like I am less. They support me and help me when they can. Maybe if my soulmate is like them then I am worthy of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Rhy for being my beta through all of this

Lúcio was still being intense the following week and that Friday after school everyone came over to our place. We were all laughing and joking when Thea was being cornered about how could she like guys in this family. “Fine then I will get my own team and since no soulmates on any team, I call on McCree.” 

“Then we get… Angela you like girls right?” Lily asked.

“Honestly gender doesn’t matter to me too much why?”

“Then she is on our team,” Sango said.

“Why do you three get Angela?” McCree asked and in unison, even Thea, we all pointed at me. “What?”

“Jacy gets bumps and bruises all the time so they need a medic on hand. But actually since she doesn’t care for gender how about she is the medic for this showdown and takes care of both teams?” Thea offered and we all nodded.

“What is this showdown?” Lúcio asked the question on everyone’s faces.

“Basically no soulmates on the teams and then it is which gender is better to like, men or women. We have always outnumbered Thea, in the fact that the teams before were the three of us and then Thea and dad on the other,” Sango shrugged. “If you like girls exclusively raise your hand if you like both or gender doesn’t matter stand by Angela.” Brigitte, Lúcio, Hana, Moira, Fareeha, Satya, Lena, and Emily all raised their hands. Amelie , Akande, Genji, and Hanzo all stood next to Angela.

“We take Hana. Which means sorry Brigitte, but you need to sit down as you can no longer be selected for a team,” Lily explained.

“Wait Jacy likes only girls?” Lúcio asked realizing I was sitting next to where Lily and Sango were. I just nodded my head.

“Okay then, we will take Amelié.” Thea smirks as Lena and Emily have to sit down.

“Moira,” I sign. As Moira walks over, and Thea calls for Akande.

“You can take Genji and thus making it fair teams,” Lily said. “So with Angela medic, would you mind being judge as well?” 

“Not at all,” she smirks.

“So what tasks should we have to compete in and what would the rules be?” I signed.

“So both teams will put forth a competitor each person may only go once and then the team with the most wins at the end wins and since there are five per team a tie breaker would be next to impossible. For the first task, let’s have a name that animal contest best two of of three wins. The thing is that you can’t just say bear you have to say what kind of bear or what kind of penguin make sense.” We all nod and Akande is selected from the other team while we choose to send out Lily. 

Lily won the first animal with Emperor Penguin, but Akande won the next one with Bengal Tiger. The last animal was claimed by Akande as well with Sloth Bear.

“For the next task let’s have who can do the most correct push ups in thirty seconds.” I stepped forward for my team, and McCree stepped forward for theirs. I managed to win by two pushups.

“Now, whoever can name the most bones in the body.” Sango and Thea both stepped forward and I just shook my head and looked down. They started to sing the bone song from Hannah Montana which while accurate is embarrassing; the only thing is Sango knew more of the words so she won. “Not how I expected that to go.”

“Next is dancing on the spot with whatever song Lúcio puts on.” Hana sighed and stepped forward as did Genji. He ended up winning with breakdancing. So we were all tied up.

“Final task, you can each say one thing and who ever shocks me more wins,” Angela smiles. Both seem to stop and think for a moment.

“My favorite dates are when we build a massive blanket and pillow fort and just escape from the rest of the world.”

“I asked you to hide the fact we were soulmates from everyone and I am sorry for that,” Moira spoke up and we all froze as Angela with tears in her eyes launched herself at Moira and pulled her down for a kiss.

“I love you, and it’s a tie. So tie breaker match. Anyone from either team, and best hug.” We all look at each other and my sisters and I smirk as we all launch at her to hug her.

“No contest, just hugs,” Thea tells her. 

As we pull away I sign, ‘Shit now I have three moms, and a dad for my soulmate to get through.’

“And three sisters,” Thea comments.

“And another dad friend/sister soulmate, and that just sounds wrong I am sorry,” Gabe shot back with a blush.

“Hey, Jacy can we talk please?” Lúcio asked, “And um anyone you want to translate for you is welcome.” I motioned to Amelié and she joined us in the entrance way so that we were away from the group. “I am sorry. I thought since my soulmate mark is a frog with a rose in its mouth that my soulmate was mute, and then you were able to talk, but wouldn’t and I wanted to help you talk so that maybe you would see that I was your soulmate. But that is not what I should have done at all. I shouldn’t have pushed you to do something you didn’t want to do. I just made you nervous and tense around me. I tried to force you to be someone you are not, and to change you to fit my ideal when I should want to get to know you for you and help you be the best you that you want. I mean that as a friend, since I mean I am obviously not your soulmate. If your soulmate or soulmates tries to do what I did or hurt you I will set them straight, and maybe one day I can prove I am a better friend so you will want to call me friend.”

I didn’t need Amelié to translate for me I tucked my hands into my sleeves and hugged him loosely and quickly but I hugged him. “You are not my soulmate that is true, but if you remember what you learned your soulmate will be very happy to call you theirs when you meet, and I mean you have been an interesting friend so far,” I finished signing with a smile.

He gave me a huge grin and we went back to where everyone else was and just chilled for the rest of the night. After everyone left, Thea checked my mark again and over the past couple of months it had gotten a lot better, and in fact was most of the way healed from what she could tell. We believed it was the acceptance and the bond I was forming with our friend group, the fact that I didn’t feel threatened that my world would collapse at a moments notice, and that my therapist was helping me deal with my trauma so I could put it mostly behind me. 

Soon I will be worthy of my soulmate again. Once this mark heals I can try to maybe look for them and more importantly I guess actually at it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Rhy for all the help in betaing this

It was the week before fall break and it was the final cross-country tournament of the season, unless we placed in top four and went on to states. I had consistently placed fourth for the team and was excited to get this started. I was with my team and my friends were there as well. We were allowed to talk and hang out after the warm up and until five minutes before the race then it was all business. I was laughing at something that Lena said when I heard it.

“Hey guys isn’t it that freak with the fucked up mark?” A girl sneered. Turning I saw Leticia, Jackie, and Giovanna. Heather was the one that spoke and the leader of the three bullies. They were all from my old school, and though none of them were on the cross country team Giovanna’s mate was from last I had heard. Our schools were in different divisions, so I hadn’t had to worry about them until the final tournament were all the different divisions would run separately but on the same day and along the same course. Which was today, fuck.

“What do you want Leticia?” Thea growled.

“Down bitch, oh wait sorry the one that does tricks on command is this one,” Jackie sneered at me. I just ducked my head and curled up a little. 

“Okay, that is enough. I don’t know who you are or who you think you are but if you don’t leave right now we will end you,” I heard Amelié speak, and looking up saw my friends had formed a wall between us.

“Okay, okay, we will be going. Oh by the way, you sure you want to protect that freak? Not only is her mark barely holding on as is, but she is nothing but an animal waiting to unleashed. She reminds me of a dog from a dog fighting ring to be honest. Only at least they can be trained to be good pets,” Leticia laughed as she walked away. 

“Hey Jacy, run your best out there and show them that they can’t stop you from being the best you okay?” Fareeha said with a smile.

“If you want to go home, my car is here as well,” Satya offered. 

“I am going to run for the team, but maybe shortly after we can go please.”

“Not if you place,” Coach spoke up apologetically. “Sorry hun.”

I just smiled, “Be nice to see their faces though when we stand on that podium.”

“That’s the attitude. Now everyone clear out time to get our heads in this race,” Coach laughed. She had learned sign language when she was little because of her grandma going deaf and she was so sweet and considerate. She pushed us but also made sure to keep us healthy and has pulled some of us from races when we were not in the right headspace and could get hurt. She was gauging mine and I passed this time.

To center myself after that I thought back to when Coach and Ms. Hinzman had my back.

-Flashback Start-

It was the Monday of our second week here and the translator just learned that I could speak, just didn’t. She was making a big fuss about how this was not why she should be a translator and that I should just talk. We were all in the principal's office. 

“Honestly, with your attitude I don’t want you anywhere near MY runner. I know sign language, and can understand Jacy just fine. If you come anywhere near my practices I will file a restraining order on you,” Coach growled at her as I sat stunned that she was taking my side.

“Also, you have been late, condescending, and rude every day. Jacy may have the ability to talk but that doesn’t mean that she has to go out of her comfort zone to do so. You have shown up late every day. You have actually made it harder for Jacy to participate by consistently not looking their way or staring them down from what the teachers have told me. I have heard complaints from other students about how you make them uncomfortable with all your staring. So either you need to clean up your act or get the heck out of here, because you are being a distraction and a nuisance to all of the people here. All of her sisters have offered to translate for her and her teachers have accepted this,” Ms. Hinzman reamed into her and she went red and just stood said she quit and left.

“Jacy, come on, I will give you a hall pass and you can go to class,” the principal offered. I smiled took it and left.

-Flashback End-

If they can do that for me then, then I can run today my hardest and best for them. I won’t let Leticia and them stop me from making Coach and Ms. Hinzman and my friends proud to defend me.

I took to the starting line and did my run outs. I did some high knees, and butt kicks as well. We did a team cheer, that I was silent like always for. With the cold coming in we all had leggings, and under armor long sleeves on. I felt the quiet before the gunshot like a physical layer wrapping around me.

I took one deep breath and let it out just as the gun went off, and like that gun, off i went. I zoned myself so I ran hard and everything that was yelled at us as we ran past went over my head. At the end of the race, I crossed the line, finished going through the shoot, and almost collapsed from the stitch in my side. I forced myself to stand up straight and put my hands on my head in order to breath. I was overheating a little so I quickly found my team and my first water bottle and took three big gulps and then poured the rest on my head. I got my second one and started to nurse that one as we all just waited on the others and cheered for them.

We were all nervous waiting for the results to post but we also needed to cool down so after the others all gathered around us we went for our cooldown and then did our final stretches. It was at this point that the others could come over and chat with us again. I was waiting for the questions about my mark only they never happened. 

We took second place and we all were shocked and cheered as we got on the podium. We were all laughing and celebrating the whole way home, but I was slightly more subdued than usual waiting for questions that never seemed to come. As we pulled in, Jenna, who ran close to me on the team said something shocking as we left, “Everyone has doubts and fears, and I hope whenever you find your soulmate or soulmates that they can assuage yours, and if you they can’t then they don’t deserve to be with you. You are quiet and awkward but you are there in your own way for us. Anyone teases or bullies you and we got your back,” she smiled and hugged the air around me and then walked to her car.

I quickly got in dad’s and we went home. My team supports me or well at least they don’t hate me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rhy for all your help with this

I spent all of fall break waiting for a message or a comment about what Leticia said, but it never happened. We all hung out in small groups and everyone else in the family went on dates, but while the group chat continued to thrive this was never brought up. I was getting antsy and as soon as school started back up I brought it up. Walking up to the group, I signed, “Why haven’t you guys asked about my mark yet?”

“It isn’t our business,” Amelié answered, “Even McCree and Hanzo who wanted to know about your past so bad figured this wasn’t something that even they had a right to know about.”

“Do you all hate me? Or think I am broken? Or…”

“We don’t hate you, and everyone is a little broken life is never gentle with anyone,” Satya offered.

“So you still want to be my friends?”

“Yes, I mean who else is going to go to all my airplane show and the museums with us?” Lena smiled, after Amelié translated. “You wanna know what. That’s it I am done using a translator, sure it wasn’t that big a deal at first but even if it only helps me talk to you I am going to learn.” Then everyone else that had yet to learn also nodded and they all formed a plan.

Summoning all my courage, I spoke one word and fairly quietly, “Thanks.” I smiled and the entire group stare for a second before saying your welcome back. It may have taken me close to three months to say anything other than thank-you to Efi, but they never pushed and when I went silent for the rest of the week no one questioned. It felt good to be accepted and loved without conditions from them. 

That night when Thea asked to look at my mark, I gladly showed her. She gasped, “Jacy, I took a year and four months, but your mark is back at what should be its starting place.”

“It is?!”

“Yup I told you this move would do you well,” she smirked. 

“Thea,” I whispered.  
“Yeah Jacy?”

“What does it look like?” I asked, quietly. “I don’t know if I can look in the mirror with all the scars surrounding it, but could you tell me what it looks like?”

“Its of an all black wolf pup with a small set of baby wings and a behind it is a simple polygon. Almost like the polygon is the background, and the edges of the polygon actually detract from the burns if you want to see it ever,” she smiled as she went to leave.  
“Wait! I have two?! But I mean how am I going to deal with two?! I mean one maybe I could earn their love but two how am I supposed to be good enough for two that have each other?” I started to freak out and Thea just turned and put her hand over my mouth.

“Jacy our entire group of friends love you and finds you worthy of them. Our entire family finds you worthy of us, so if anything they are going to have to earn the right to be worthy of you and they are going to have to go through a lot of people so calm down.”

“No hurting anyone,” I shot back.

“We make no promises,” Lily answered, from the doorway. “Especially if they hurt you first.”

“We came to investigate after you yelled ‘wait’,” Sango offered. I was staring at them with my shirt held just in front of my chest as they stood in my doorway.

“It’s completely healed,” I gave them a cheesy grin. “Look.” I turned and let them see.

“Jacy that is amazing. I am so happy for you,” Lily said and opened her arms and I fell onto her, making her almost fall. “Jacy.” I just laughed and pulled Sango and Thea into our hug as well. I put my shirt back down and told my dad the great news. 

He and Zenyatta were in the living room just kind of chilling around. Zenyatta was happy for me too. He was very sweet to the family and also a fantastic cook, and had been over a lot in the last month. “You two official yet?”

“Yes, we have official decided to be boyfriends you four happy now?” dad gripped at the fact that we had never let it go.

“Yup,” Thea answered popping the p. “So ready for school tomorrow?”

“Yeah and hey I have an idea,” I started.

“Oh?” Sango asked.  
“So we like the group the most right? Well, maybe I could brush fingers to see if one of them is my soulmate. If I am lucky.”

“Go for it, so are you just gonna brush hands with everyone even if there is a chance one isn’t?” Lily asked.

“I am going to need to work up courage towards the more likely ones, so I will probably start with Emily, Lena, Amelié, Sombra, the guys, and like Moira and Angela. I would feel better if I knew that a panic attack didn’t start at any touch and work my way towards the ones that see to be more likely to have my mark if that makes any sense to any of you, and please stop me…” I started to ramble and Thea quickly covered my mouth. 

“You will do fine. Anyone would be lucky to have you don’t worry and if tomorrow is still too soon then they can wait,” Thea smirked and then started to off key sing Waitin’ on a Woman by Brad Paisley. Lily and Dad then joined in and the rest of us groaned and shook our heads but smiled at their goofy grins.

I will do this. If it is one of my friends or even if both are my friends then it is completely worth it. They will understand. I know they will.

The following day I went to school and was nervous so when I got to the group I quickly grabbed and squeezed Amelié’s hand. “Jacy? You good?”

“It fully healed, and um, I want to make sure that physical contact doesn’t induce a panic, and you always help. It also can’t be you so you seemed one of the safest options,” I shrugged after finishing signing.

Lena stuck her hand out for a handshake, “I know it can’t be me either, but this will help you get used to it right?” she asked, and I decided to rip it off like a bandaid and quickly took her hand to pull her into a hug. “Hey, luvs, I got a hug!” she cheered which got us all laughing.

From there I managed to make it through the guys, Emily, Sombra, Zarya, Moira, Efi, and Angela. When we got to lunch I took Mei’s hand to pull her up and into a hug. From there I gave Hana a high five, and fist bumped Brigitte. Then I turned to where Satya and Fareeha were sitting. Deciding to just get this over I walked up behind them and laid my hands on their shoulders, well I made sure my thumb would hit Fareeha’s neck since she was in a hoodie.

I felt my mark warm meaning that it had found its color finally. “Holy shit,” I breathed as I started to freak out. “I thought you two were all that each other had?” I signed.

“Nah, we just didn’t advertise it,” Fareeha smiled.  
“If you want…”

“If you suggest anything that doesn’t involve us getting to know you even more so that maybe one day you will let us take you on a date then just close your mouth right now,” Satya cut me off, and I closed my mouth with a click. “Think of it this way, You and Fareeha can do all the sport events and shows, and you and I can go to museums and art galleries,” she smiled.

“Everyone is being quiet,” I signed, looking at the others.

“You looked ready to run, so we didn’t want to spook you. How is it that your part is a wolf and yet you act like a skittish deer.”

“I protect.” I stuck my tongue out and we set up to go on a friend date this Saturday. I couldn’t wait.

“Now that that is out of the way. Fareeha, Satya, you two may have been my friends for the past two years, but if you hurt Jacy in any way that is at all intentional I will hunt you both down and end you do you understand,” Amelié asked, leaning across the table to glare at both of them on either side of me.

“If we do then please do.”

“I will help, she is as much my child as she is Amelié’s,” Moira smirked. This got seconded by Akande, Gabe, and my sisters.

“Damn, Jacy, you got a lot of people looking out for you. Guess we really should make sure not to fuck up,” Fareeha smiled as I blushed and looked at my tray.

“I can take care of myself,” I mumbled.

“True, but that doesn’t change that we and them all want to help keep you safe and happy,” Satya assured me with a gentle smile. I smiled back, and like that I knew it may be bumpy but it was the end of this section of my story and onto the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story is done and will read complete however if you are interested in any of the written chapters in another characters point of view ex) Sango's date from her point of view or Fareeha or Satya's view on the realization of Jacy being their mate I am willing to write those just comment with your request. I am also willing to write snippets of future events such as Jacy and her mates first date or something way down the line like a 50 year anniversary. I will probably not do smut solely because I have never written it. I am also willing to post a oneshot that covers what Jacy went through, and it will come with a boat load of tags. All of these will be part of the series but posted seperately from this


	10. Jacy Soulmate Mark and Runner up

My friends on discord helped me come up with the mark based on what I said I wanted and what it stood for so here they are: (also the idea for the polygon is that it gets more complex as their relationship grows)

A quick sketch courtesy of iiktome on tumblr at http://iiktome.tumblr.com/

<https://javvarren-blog.tumblr.com/post/178179679108/this-is-a-quick-sketch-that-was-done-for-my> " />

A quick sketch courtesy of Lulu on twitter at https://twitter.com/LuluArting

<https://javvarren-blog.tumblr.com/post/178179792343/another-quick-sketch-for-my-soulmate-fanfic-done> " />

Also in case anyone did not read the long author note at the end of chapter nine this story is officially done. However, the series is not. I will being posting any chapters from anyone else's POV upon request. Such as, Sango's first date from her POV or Fareeha or Satya's POV on finding out Jacy was their soulmate. You can also request to see future events such as Jacy first date, a random day in their lives just mention if they are dating, married, engaged, etc. and anything else you could possibly want to see. I am also willing to post past events, such as Jacy's history however that will come with a lot of tags and warnings so be prepared if you request that or want to read it after it is requested.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacy may get a pair in the story may not, I am seeing how she grows as she heals from her past before putting her with someone so that she heals in a more natural way instead of in a way that makes her fit with a certain character. If she is partnered with someone it will be a female character.


End file.
